1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic fluid control system and method and suction/irrigation hand pieces which are designed to be used in conjunction with the automatic fluid control system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic fluid control system and method which can effectuate both suction and irrigation, either individually or simultaneously, and which has a re-useable pump that can deliver high pressure and high flow suction and irrigation which are required during open and laparoscopic laser surgery and electrosurgery procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, suction/irrigation units have functioned by applying air pressure on water containers, wherein the water is being used for fluid irrigation, in order to force the water to be pressurized. A trumpet valve was used to release the water under relative pressure for laparoscopic procedures. These devices operated under low pressure due to the risk of exploding the irrigation containers in the event that too much pressure was applied. Consequently, both the water pressure and water flow associated with those devices were low. Further, the trumpet valve associated with these devices is relatively hard to handle because of the strong springs that are necessary to enable the valves to function.
Another suction/irrigation device has been designed to include a disposable electric pump. This design is an improved version of the previously described design but is very expensive in that the pump is disposable. Further, the pump is battery operated and very small, thereby resulting in inadequate flow and pressure to obtain good irrigation during hydro-dissection. A modified version of the trumpet valve is also used, but it is hard to handle and expensive.
None of the previously described suction/irrigation units and trumpet valves are capable of performing irrigation and suction simultaneously. Simultaneous suction and irrigation would reduce the operating time and greatly improve the visibility of the tissue for the operator. In addition, electrosurgery was not possible with the trumpet valve, and a special device had to be used which further increased the cost per operation.